Routers are used extensively by woodworking craftsmen for making many articles of furniture. In manufacturing such furniture a relatively large number of substantially straight cuts may be required. Such cuts may be required in a direction across the width of a board as well as along the length of the board. One such case, for example, would be in the manufacture of a bookcase. In this case cuts are made across the width of some boards to accomodate shelving while cuts may be desirable along the length of some boards to accomodate the back panel of the bookcase.
Prior to the present invention guides for making a substantially straight cut with a hand held router across the narrow portion of a board have been used. Such guides being commercially available to wood workers. However, such commercially available dado fixtures, to the best of applicant's knowledge, cannot be used successfully to make a cut along the lengthwise direction of such board. For this reason when such a cut along the longitudinal direction of a board is required a different arrangement must be used to make the cut. One such arrangement may be a special jig. In some shops dado blades may be used in a table or a radial arm saw. Obviously this adds to the cost of equipment required by the woodworking craftsman. Furthermore, this operation can also add to the amount of time required to finish the job. An additional disadvantage to presently used fixtures is encountered if the particular board being used should be warped or bowed.